Regresando a ti
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: Charles ha estado pensando en Erik desde ese incidente en la playa ¿Que pasara cuando lo encuentra herido en su cuarto? Slash Erik/Charles, Charles/Erik un poco de AU.


**Aclaración****: estos personajes no son míos sino de Stan Lee y Marvel, solo la Trama es mía.**

**Advertencia: tiene occ los personajes quedan advertidos.**

* * *

Regresando a Ti

Charles Pov

Era una noche tranquila, y estábamos Hank, Alex, Sean y yo, en la mansión y como siempre no dejaba de pensar en Erik, ¿en cómo estará ?, ha pasado un año desde que nos separamos y no he sabido nada de él ni de los otros, pero especialmente de el, cada vez que estoy cerca del tablero de ajedrez, me acuerdo más de cómo jugábamos y en como cuando me ganaba sacaba esa hermosa sonrisa, y yo hacia una cara de tristeza y le pedía la revancha, que tiempo aquellos. Pero ahora no puedo jugar más, ya que sin el no es lo mismo, ahora estábamos viendo la televisión en el estudio, yo la verdad es que no le ponía atención ya que mi mente esta fuera en ese momento pensando en Erik, fui muy imbécil dejarlo ir junto a los demás y no decirle mis sentimientos hacia el, que lo amo desde el día en que lo rescate en el mar, pero yo por muy idiota no se lo dije por temor en que no me corresponda mis sentimientos y lo que le dije en la playa cuando accidentalmente me desvió la bala hacia mi y me dejo invalido le dije cosas que no quise decir, pero le conteste con esas palabras y ahora el estaba lejos de mi y sin poderle decir que lo amo, no se cuanto estuve pensando que no sentí de que una voz me llamaba en mi mente.

-_Charles –_ dijo esa voz que conocía perfectamente, aunque sonaba algo débil.

-_Erik- _le conteste mentalmente me sorprendí que él no estaba usando el casco de Shaw algo malo tuvo que ocurrir para que dejara el casco pero que - _¿Dónde estás Erik? –_ le pregunte con temor, miraba que los chicos me estaban mirándome preocupado, pero ahora lo único que me preocupa es Erik.

-_ En tu cuarto Charles – _me contesto eso y ya no podía escuchar nada en su mente, eso hizo que moviera mi silla de ruedas a toda velocidad a mi cuarto, los chicos me siguieron asustados, por como salí de la sala como si alguien me hubiera asustado, pero ahora lo que quiero es ver a Erik algo me decía que el no estaba bien, llegue a mi cuarto lo mas rápido que pudo la silla de ruedas, entre y lo que vi dejo que mis lagrimas salieran de mis ojos involuntariamente, en el suelo estaba Erik todo cubierto de Sangre, al parecer alguien lo ataco tanto que lo dejo casi muerto me acerque a el, y lo mire fijamente, tenia el rostro cubierto de sangre, al parecer se desmayo, sentí a Hank a lado mío y fue a revisar si estaba vivo, mientras que yo todavía estaba llorando, por dios espero que no este muerto, si el muere yo también me voy con el.

- Esta Vivo, pero lo tengo que operar de emergencia, estas de acuerdo profesor –me dijo yo asentí desesperado, entre Hank y Alex se llevaron a Erik a la enfermería, mientras que Sean se quedo conmigo tratando de tranquilizarme.

- El va estar bien Profesor, el es muy fuerte ya lo veras, ven esperemos en la sala de espera – dijo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, me llevo a la enfermería y allí estaba Alex sentado en unas sillas que estaban a lado de la puerta de las operaciones.

- ¿Que fue lo que Paso? –me pregunto Alex angustiado a ver todo lo que paso.

- No lo se solo se que Erik me llamo y me dijo que estaba en mi habitación algo malo tuvo que haber pasado para que este en ese estado – comienzo a llorar de nuevo quien le hizo eso a el se la vera conmigo, sentí los brazos de Alex en mi cintura y me abrazo yo le correspondí, ellos sabían mis sentimientos hacia Erik y no me reprocharon en lo absoluto al contrario me apoyaron a que salga adelante sin el, pero ahora que esta Erik aquí no dejare que se vaya de nuevo, le diré lo que siento por él y si me rechaza al menos lo supo y lo podre dejarlo ir, pero de mientras no dejare que se vaya de mi lado.

- Yo se quien lo hizo – dijo una voz que hizo que me separe del abrazo de Alex para ver la persona que dijo eso y es Azazel mirándome serio, Alex y Sean estaban a punto de atacarlo, pero les dije que no lo ataquen y ellos me obedecieron mientras se sentaban en la sillas.

- Tu lo sabes dime que paso, quien fue dímelo – le dije alterado el lo sabia yo ya no aguantaba mas de la angustia quisiera saber quién le hizo daño a mi Erik.

- Fue, Emma Frost y Mystique– me contesto y yo me quede en shock Raven la pequeña Raven que cuide desde niños ataco a Erik pero por que hizo eso no me lo creo, vi entre ojo que Sean y Alex tenían la misma expresión que yo, vuelvo a mirar a Azazel y veo que todavía sigue serio.

- ¿Pero por que?- le pregunte con voz ronca mas de lo normal, mientras veía que se sentaba una de las sillas y me miro.

- Fue porque Magneto ya no quería estar huyendo y creando un ejercito para destruir a la humanidad, explicó que estaba cansado de todo esto y que el se iba a ir contigo indicó que si alguien lo acompañaría nadie dijo nada, y cuando Erik ya se iba a ir Emma lo ataco por la espalda, diciéndole que era un traidor, para que me liberaste para después de quería unirse a ti, el respondió que podríamos tener una vida mejor a que estamos aquí en la calle, pero ni Emma ni Mystique estuvieron de acuerdo y lo atacaron que apenas si el podía defenderse con su poder, pero cuando vio que Mystique lo atacaba dejo de defenderse y cuando cayo al suelo, ellas pensaron que lo habían matado diciendo eso te pasa por volver a lado de Charles, se fueron allí yo me quede para que no lo hubieran matado y no lo hicieron, me pidió que lo llevara contigo así lo hice, y volví rápido a nuestra guarida por unas cosas de él y mías, por que yo no iba obedecer a ellas – dijo sin dejar de pestañear, yo estaba en shock no podía creer que Erik iba a regresar conmigo y a parte de que Raven lo había lastimado por esa razón, Raven la que conocía estaba muerta y ahora quedo Mystique una persona tan fría como Emma, pero ahora lo único que importa es que Erik este vivo – Bueno mi deber esta cumplido es hora de irme - dijo y yo le agarre una de sus manos y el me miro confundido.

- Puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres ayudaste a que Erik este de nuevo con nosotros –le conteste, mientras veía que asentía un poco nervioso – Sean podrías llevar a Azazel a su nueva habitación – dije tranquilo.

- Si claro Profesor, sígueme por favor – le contesto y se fueron, mientras que yo veía la sala de operaciones que todavía estaba cerrado, espero que Erik este bien, no podía creer que aquello ocurrió de que Emma y Mystique hayan atacado a Erik solo por no querer estar conmigo, pero por que ese cambio repentino cambio, la decisión de Erik a volver conmigo sin duda alguna le tendré que preguntar si sale bien en la operación, estaba metido en mis pasamientos que no oí que la puerta se abría y salía Hank con cara de cansancio y se dirigió a mi.

- Dime que esta bien Hank - le conteste con cara angustia.

- Esta fuera de peligro el que lo ataco estuvo cerca de matarlo, si no fuera que lo trajeron a tiempo hubiera muerto unos minutos después – dijo yo suspire de alivio – Tiene dos costillas rotas, una de ellas perforo el pulmón, no fue tan grave, también tiene una fractura en la mano derecha, pero estará bien con algo de reposo – dijo al fin, mientras se dirigía a Alex para abrazarlo y besarle en sus labios en un corto beso.

- Puedo entrar a verlo – le dije mientras Hank se separa un poco de Alex y asiente, para volver a lo que hacia, me dirijo al cuarto en que esta, llego abro la puerta, para entrar, y lo que veo hace que las lagrimas salgan de nuevo, veo a Erik con un vendaje alrededor de su pecho y una mano enyesada, tenia algunas vendas alrededor en la cabeza, me acerque con mi silla de ruedas a la camilla donde esta recostado y con una de mi manos agarre la mano buena de Erik y la beso con suavidad, mientras lo veía con mi rostro lleno de lagrimas y preocupación.

- Erik se que me puedes escucharme, por favor despierta no sabes cuando te necesitó por favor despierta tengo que decirte algo importante sobre nosotros – dije dejando caer mi cabeza en su pecho eso si no hacerle mucho daño, mientras dejaba fluir mis lágrimas – Yo te amo Erik por favor no me dejes – dije mientras seguía llorando hasta quedarme dormido.

Erik Pov

Dolía, dolía demasiado mi cuerpo, era como si una puñalada había atravesado en todo mi cuerpo, intente despertar pero no podía era como si estuviera en un lugar que no me dejaban dejar salir de ella, recuerdo que Emma y Raven me atacaron, solo quería una vida diferente y ya no acabar con la humanidad, lo que mas me sorprendió fue que Raven me atacara con la forma de Shaw eso fue lo que me dolió mucho mas que fue imposible atacarle con mis poderes al ver la persona que me hizo tanto daño en mi vida, al menos sé que llegue con Charles y si moría después de eso estaría feliz por que estaría con la única persona que he amado después de lo que le sucedió a mi madre, el ha sido la única persona que me ha salvado aquel día que estaba a punto de morir ahogado, y me dijo que no estaba solo que había mas como yo en el mundo, después de aquello Charles y yo nos convertimos en amigos jugando ajedrez, bebiendo Whisky, buscando mutantes para que se nos uniera a nuestro equipo, creo que con eso había comenzarlo a amarlo, pero por miedo no lo quise confesarle ya que tal si me rechazaba por ser un hombre, pero luego ocurrió lo de Shaw y eso hizo que me separara de el definitivamente y mas que yo fui culpable de que no volviera caminar más, por eso me fui, no tenia valor para enfrentarlo a la cara después de todo lo que hecho, pero después con el tiempo yo no podía vivir tranquilo a saber de que deje a su suerte así a Charles, ya se que tiene sus alumnos pero es mi responsabilidad en cuidarlo ya que yo fui que cause todo eso, quizás fue en que una noche me decidí volver con Charles, pero la suerte no pudo conmigo ya que fue mi error decírselos que iba volver con el, ahora estoy aquí en que no se en donde me encontraba, pero por lo menos estoy a salvo, siento una mano aprieta una de mis manos, y luego siento la cabeza de alguien en mi pecho, mientras escucho una voz que hace que mi corazón salte de mi pecho.

- Erik se que me puedes escucharme, por favor despierta no sabes cuando te necesitó por favor despierta tengo que decirte algo importante sobre nosotros – dijo esa voz conocida pero se oía raposa como si estuviera llorando - Yo te amo Erik por favor no me dejes – dijo y esa ultima frase hace que mi corazón se acelere mas de la cuenta, Charles acaba decirme que me ama y que no lo deje, tengo que despertar, para decirle lo mismo y que no lo voy a dejar que siempre voy a estar con él, intento abrir los ojos aunque me cuesta un poco, lo logro al fin y lo primero que veo es una cabellera castaña y se que es Charles, eso hace que me salga una sonrisa en mi rostro, quise acariciar su suave cabello, pero algo me lo impedía, miro a ver y vi mi mano derecha enyesada, oh genial tengo una mano fracturada y lo digo en modo sarcástico, un motivo más por cual no puedo acariciar su suave cabello, la otra la tiene en sus manos y no quisiera quitarla de allí, así que solo suspiro de frustración, de no poder mover mis manos, observo como Charles al parecer se quedó dormido en mi regazo, ya que al parecer no capto que ya estaba despierto, así que lo miro, como duerme.

Mientras pienso en que todavía no puedo creer que Mystique me halla traicionado de esta manera tan cruel y más usando la forma de esa persona que me hizo mucho daño, nunca creí que la pequeña Raven fuera capaz de eso, no me lo cabía en la cabeza, pero veo que el poder de destruir a la humanidad le afecto muchísimo y más estando a lado de Emma, nunca debí sacarla de donde estaba, ahora me arrepiento de eso, que por mi culpa deje a Raven en manos de Ella, no sé cuánto pensé en aquello, que no sentí que la cabeza de Charles se movía, quito esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y veo como levantaba su cabeza y abría sus hermosos ojos que tanto extrañe dejando ver el azul en sus ojos y veía que estaba formando una sonrisa, también eso extrañe esa bella sonrisa que tiene, y eso hace que yo también sonría como nunca lo había hecho, se endereza en su silla de ruedas y todavía sostenía mi mano buena en la suya y me sonríe pero de una manera especial, veo fijamente en sus ojos que lagrimas caían en los ojos, pero presentía que esas eran lágrimas de felicidad por verme despierto.

- Erik estas despierto – dijo con la voz entrecortadamente, mientras me besa en mi mano con delicadeza – No sabes el susto que me distes cuando entre a la habitación pensé que estabas muerto – me dijo yo solo agache la cabeza avergonzado.

- Lo siento Charles no fue mi intención asustarte – dije volviendo subir mi cabeza para ver sus hermosos ojos Azules – Pero dime como me encuentro ya me di cuenta que tengo una mano fracturada – le contesto cambiando el tema, quisiera saber que me paso y de por qué me dolía casi todo el cuerpo.

- Pues, Hank dijo que si hubieras llegado unos minutos mas tarde, en este mismo momento tú ya no estarías con nosotros – explico entrecortadamente mientras separa una de sus manos de la mía y empieza acariciarme mi cabello – Además del brazo roto, tienes dos costillas rotas y una de esas perforo un pulmón, y también recibiste un golpe en la cabeza pero ahora estas bien, estas a salvo y no dejare que nadie te lastime de nuevo - me contesto yo sentía que el corazón se me iba salir del pecho por las ultimas palabras que dijo, el estaría dispuesto en protegerme, aunque con lo que escuche haces unos minutos no esperaría mas de el.

- Se que lo harás Charles, siempre confiare en ti mi amigo – dije mirándole a los ojos, de pronto su sonrisa desaparece, y se pone serio, espero que no sea por lo que le conteste.

- Erik quisiera saber que fue lo que paso, aunque Azazel me conto lo ocurrió, quisiera saber el por que no pudiste atacar a Raven y de que no hayas traído el casco contigo – me pregunto, mientras yo quito mi mano de la suya para llévamela en la cara de modo que pudiera quitarme el sudor en la cara, pensaba que quería hablar de sus sentimientos hacia a mi.

- Me quite el casco antes de que iba ir contigo ya que no lo quería usar por su culpa dejo que me alejara de ti, pero luego Emma me ataco desprevenido, yo intente detenerla, pero no conté que Raven usara la forma de Shaw, eso hizo que no pudiera atacarla ya que con esa forma no podía moverme todavía recordaba que ese maldito bastardo me hizo mucho daño y también por que todavía tengo las heridas abiertas por lo que paso un año en aquella maldita playa y de cómo fue que deje a la única persona que me dio un hogar y familia y me dijo que no estaría solo nunca mas, pero yo solo lo traicione y mas cuando te deje invalido – le respondí a todas sus preguntas, mientras veía su reacción que estaba mudo y la cara que tenia de serio se relajo hasta que saliera una diminuta sonrisa y agarra mi mano izquierda que todavía la tenia en la cara y la pone en mi pecho, mientras me acariciaba con ternura.

- Sabes Erik yo nunca te culpe de lo que paso aquella playa, es mas de lo único que te puedo culpar fue en que me dejaste solo después de lo que sucedió y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento en haberte dejado ir– me contesto todavía sonriéndome, mientras yo lo miraba atentamente, sacándome una sonrisa, era ahora o nunca que me diga la verdad, aunque yo ya lo sabia.

- ¿Y eso por que estas arrepentido dejarme ir? – le pregunte inocentemente, mientras veía que se sonrojaba toda su cara, se ve tan adorable todo sonrojado.

- Por que deje a la persona que amo irse y sin decirle lo que realmente siento por el – me contesto rojo eso sin soltarme de mi mano y siguió hablando – Te amo Erik como no tienes idea de cuanto sufrí a ver en cómo te encontrabas, cuando nos separamos aquel día que destruyo nuestras vidas, pero te he amado sin razón alguna la primera vez que te vi aquel mar de Miami cuando te vi que tratabas de subir el submarino de Shaw desde ese entonces he sentido hacia ti admiración, y sobretodo amor como nunca lo había sentido antes, también cuando te dejaba ganar y veía esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tienes hacías que casi saltara de felicidad, te amo Erik y se que si no me correspondes lo entenderé – me dijo eso ultimo con un tono de tristeza en su rostro, separo mi mano de la mano de Charles y hago que se acerque a mi, su rostro cerca del mío.

- Yo también te amo Charles, desde el día que te conocí, cuando me distes la opción de que me quedara a tu lado a pesar de mi sed de venganza aun así me aceptaste y eso te lo agradeceré eternamente, gracias a ti, tuve una familia qué hace tiempo pensé que nunca formaría, pero gracias a ti se logro, me gustaba mucho cuando te preocupabas por mi cuando me sentía triste o por alguna razón que tuviera una pesadilla tu estabas conmigo y casi ni te separabas de mi, pero luego paso lo de Shaw y cuando te desvié la bala hacia a ti, hizo que me alejara de ti ya que me sentía un imbécil dañar al amor de mi vida y con eso sabia que nunca me mirarías de nuevo a los ojos por eso me fui, sabiendo que me odiarías por dejarte invalido, luego de eso no podía pensar en ti todas las noches me preguntaba si estabas bien si no me odiarías por dejarte así, hasta tal grado ya no dormía las noches y casi ni comía, por la culpa que sentía hasta que una noche ya no podía mas y me decidir ir contigo y pedirte perdón en rodillas que me perdonaras y que si podía estar a tu lado como antes, pero luego paso esto, y bueno ahora estoy aquí contigo herido pero al fin contigo amor mío, te amo Charles te amo como si se me fuera acabar el mundo en este mismo instante – le conteste mirándolo y acerco mis labios a los suyos y lo beso como si no hubiera un mañana y el me correspondió ansioso el beso, no podía creer que nos estábamos besándonos era como un sueño que no quería despertar, pero sé que es real y muy real por las heridas que tengo en casi todo mi cuerpo.

No sé cuánto tiempos nos estábamos besando hasta que tuvimos separarnos por un poco de aire, nos mirábamos y eso nos saca una sonrisa, todavía no lo puedo creer, nos miramos con ojos de amor y Charles se acerca más si es posible con su silla a mí y me agarra de mi mano buena yo la aprieto con gusto.

- Sé que ahora en adelante todos juntos saldremos adelante ya lo veras Erik nunca más estaremos solos tu y yo, además tenemos a los chicos y a Azazel, y se lo tengo que agradecer eternamente a él, ya que sin el tú y yo no estaríamos juntos – me dijo sonriéndome con esa sonrisa que siempre me gusta.

- Yo también se lo agradeceré ya que sin el yo no te hubiera podido verte de nuevo y sé que ahorita yo ya no estaría con ustedes – dije y volví a besarlo lentamente, el me correspondió el beso gustosamente ya que veía su sonrisa con el beso que me estaba dando, no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que escuchamos unos aplausos y eso tuvo que separamos del beso bruscamente para a ver los muchachos todos sonrientes y felices yo me sonrojo de inmediato, no me esperaba ver espectadores, veía que la sonrisa de Charles se hacía más grande además de un pequeño sonrojo en su cara, al menos no soy el único avergonzado y eso hace que sacara una sonrisa.

- Es bueno verte despierto Erik – Dijo Sean con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No sabes lo preocupado que estaba Charles al saber que estabas malherido – dijo ahora Alex, mientras abrazaba a Hank, y lo besaba en la boca, quien viera ahora que Hank y Alex fueran pareja sin duda eso me dejo muy impresionado ya que no me lo esperaba.

- Lo bueno es que ya estas mejor, pero dime cómo te sientes ¿te duele algo?- me pregunto Hank separándose de Alex y acercándose a revisarme.

- Pues algo dolorido con el brazo, y me duele cuando me muevo las costillas – dije sin dejar de mirar a Charles que sostenía mi mano y sonriéndome.

- Es normal que te duela, si lo que te paso fue más grave que yo haya visto en mi vida, así que no te muevas mucho – dijo mirándome con seriedad.

- Y para cuando me quitaras ese yeso y poderme ir a mi cuarto –

- El yeso dentro de un mes ya que fue una fractura de un hueso, e irte a tu habitación será dentro de una semana aproximadamente – me dijo más tranquilo regresando a lado de Alex – Buenos chicos es hora dejar descansar a Erik, tu profesor quédate con el sino de seguro destruiría el cuarto si no estás cerca – dijo mientras se iba junto a los demás, mientras mi mirada volvía a Charles y estaba sonriéndome.

- ¿En qué estás pensando amor? – espera yo dije eso, sin darme cuenta sentía mis mejillas ardiendo, no puedo creer que dije eso, siento que una de sus manos acaricia mi mejilla con ternura.

- En ti mi vida y de la manera en que cuando estemos en nuestra habitación te pienso hacer el amor – dijo eso y sentí que la sangre se me subía más en la cara por esas palabras – Me encanta cuando te sonrojas te vez muy adorable – me explico, mientras me besaba con suavidad mis labios yo le correspondo el beso.

- Ahora tienes que dormir un poco yo estaré aquí para ti - me dijo cuándo se separó del beso yo asentí, me sentía muy cansado por todo lo que me paso, apenas cerré los ojos me quede completamente dormido soñando con mi amor.

* * *

Una Semana después

Por fin salía de la maldita enfermería del demonio, otro día más e iba a matar alguien, ya no aguantaba más estar con ese suero y en esta cama tan incómoda, lo bueno de todo esto fue que Charles se quedó conmigo todo este tiempo sin separarse de mí, al menos cuando me quedaba dormido y se iba se bañaba y luego dormía unas horas para luego volver conmigo, nuestra relación ha avanzado bastante nos hemos estando besando casi sin para, lo malo es que todavía no lo hacemos ya que yo todavía estaba en reposo, pero espero pronto hacer mío a Charles, ahora estaba en una silla de ruedas he iba a la habitación de Charles , ya que él se fue hacer no sé qué con Sean que me dejo solo en la enfermería, me estaba llevando Alex hasta la habitación hasta la puerta de Xavier, me deseo suerte y yo no entendí de por qué, entramos y vimos la cama vacía, Alex me tomo en brazos y me acomodó en la cama y se fue sonriendo yo me pregunto del por qué, segundo después sale Charles del baño y lo que vi me dejo embobado estaba completamente desnudo ese cuerpo tan delgado y tan blanco hacia que me enamoraba más del hombre que estaba en frente de mí, se acerca con su sillas de ruedas al contrario de mi lado se mueve de su silla a la cama con cuidado, lo miro en sus hermosos ojos y veo algo que no había notado en ellos un deseo que no conocía de él, se acerca arrastrando a mí con cuidado de no hacerme daño yo lo miro confundido.

- Bueno Erik ahora te voy hacer mío así que prepárate – yo abrí más los ojos de la cuenta, como lo hará si yo estoy herido, aunque me excita que lo haga de cualquier forma, dios Erik creo que el amor te afecto demasiado a tu cerebro.

- Pero… Charles… no…podemos…hacerlo…yo…estoy…herido - dije entrecortadamente, yo quería que me lo haga pero una parte de mi decía que no, acerca su cara para darme un beso en la frente y luego aleja su cara de la mía, veo que con sus manos me quitan los pantalones y los boxes dejándome totalmente desnudo, bueno eso sin contar el yeso y la venda en mi pecho.

- Eso no es un impedimento amor mío, te lo haré lo más delicado que pueda ser – me contesto sonriendo yo quede en shock que paso con el Charles tímido que yo conocí, se acerca de nuevo de mí y comienza a besarme lentamente, yo sin duda alguna le correspondo el roce, cuando nos separamos del beso iba a decir algo pero no me dejo ya que me amordazo con un pedazo de cinta color negro, iba a quitármela con mi mano buena pero no podía hasta ahorita veo que me la amarro a un poste de la cama yo lo miro nervioso no sabía que me iba hacer estaba completamente en su poder - Tranquilo amigo mío te hare sentir como si estuvieras en el cielo amor pero confías en mi – dijo yo solo pude asentí con la cabeza un poco relajado no me gustaba que me dominaba de esta manera.

Vi como Charles comenzó a besarme desde mi cara, hasta llegar a mi pecho, con cuidado de no dañarme las costillas y el brazo derecho que lo tenía detenido allí con el yeso, llego su boca en uno de mis pezones y me lo chupo yo comencé a gemir con la cinta den mi boca por ese tacto que hizo su boca, después de eso siguió chupando mi otro pezón con delicadeza y a mí me urgía que me quitara la cinta en mi boca, pero sabía que sería imposible, después de un rato retiro su boca en mi pezón y siguió recorriendo mi cuerpo con su lengua eso hacía que me volviera loco por no tocarlo, segundo después llego hasta mi erección, y se la metió de golpe y yo comencé gemir en mi mente.

_- Más… Charles…mas…no…pares –_ dije mentalmente mientras veía que asentía todavía chupando mi pene, yo estaba a punto de irme al cielo no pensé que Charles pudiera ser esa cosa maravillosa, no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que separo su hermosa boca en mi polla y me miro sonriendo y yo gimoteo por molestia.

- Tranquilo Erik ya vendrá lo mejor ya lo veras mi amigo –dijo, mientras llevaba dos dedos a su boca y los lamio como si fueran un caramelo, eso hace que mi erección salte de felicidad por ver esa erótica visión, miro entonces que saca sus dedos de su boca y la dirige en mi entrada, con cuidado mete uno con cuidado y eso hace que gima de dolor, Charles ve mi cara de angustia y me empieza a besarme en todo mi cuerpo para que me relaje, cuando me relajo, siento su otro dedo dentro de mi esta ves gimo de placer.

- _Mas… oh…dios…si – _dije sin poder contenerlo, sentía sus dedos se movían juntos hasta tocar mi próstata y eso hizo que viera estrellas –_ Charles… Follame… ya… por… favor… no…creo…aguantar…mucho…más -_ dije mentalmente, mientras sentía que estaba a punto de estallar, quita sus dedos para empezar meter su polla en mi interior, eso hace que gimiera de placer, cuando la metió adentro de mí, siento que sus manos me desata la mano que tenía en el poste de la cama y con la otra me quita la cinta y me empieza a besar agresivo yo le correspondo con ansias, mientras comienza a embestir con más fuerzas, hasta tal punto ni él ni yo aguantamos y nos corrimos a la vez gimiendo nuestro nombres en voz alta, se separa de mi con cuidado, se acuesta a lado mío, mirándome con esa hermosa sonría que tiene yo le respondo el mismo gesto, mientras me acaricia mi pelo rubio con delicadeza.

- ¿Qué te pareció Erik te gusto lo que te hice? – me pregunto con esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

- Si Charles me encanto, fue lo más maravilloso pudieras hacer eso por mi muchas gracias - le conteste sonriendo, mientras sentía sus labios contra los míos, cuando nos separamos, se acercó más a mí y me acarició con cuidado la venda de las costillas.

- ¿No te lastime mucho cuando lo hicimos o sí? – ahora me pregunto preocupado, mirándome a los ojos.

-Solo un poco no te preocupes mi amor estoy bien –dije mientras lo besaba lentamente, el me correspondía el beso gustosamente, no me cansaría de besar a Charles por el resto de mi vida, nos separamos del beso y se acercó para abrazarme, con cuidado en no hacerme daño, estuvimos así por un rato hasta caer en manos de Morfeo.

* * *

Han pasado dos meses.

Y al fin estaba completamente recuperado, ya no tenía ese maldito Yeso que me estaba estorbando y casi ni podía ser nada por mi propia cuenta, cuando me quitaron esa cosa lo primero que hice fue tratar de moverla y con eso elevar algo de metal, para saber si eso no afecto a mis poderes, veo que no y suspiro de alivio, además de eso ocurrieron otras cosas maravillosas, como que Hank y Alex están prometidos y que Azazel y Sean están empezando a salir eso me dejo a mí y a Charles en shock, quien viera que ellos dos harían pareja, pero nos alegramos de que estaban saliendo, en cuanto a mí y Charles nos hicimos novios desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor, nunca nos separábamos, el cuido para que me recuperaba rápido, con esos besos que hacían que me llevaba al séptimo cielo, también jugábamos ajedrez y eso que tenía esa cosa en mi mano derecha, también veíamos la tele juntos, mientras el me abrazaba mientras la veíamos, eso me sacaba una gran sonrisa en mi rostro a ver como hacíamos todo esto como dos enamorados, aunque suene cursi es la verdad amo a Charles Francis Xavier, más que a mi propia vida, no sé qué haría si Charles se fuera de mi lado, mejor no pensare en eso ahora, estábamos Charles y yo en la habitación después de un día muy duro para mí ya que tenía que ponerme de movilidad con mi brazo ahora estábamos acostados en la cama desnudos mirándonos con tanto amor.

- Sabes te quiero preguntar algo, pero no sé si con esa pregunta te enojaras – me dijo mirándome con algo de preocupación en su voz.

- Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, sabes que yo nunca me enojare contigo mi amigo – dije mientras le besaba en la frente.

- ¿Dime como eras tú de niño? – esa pregunta sí que me desconcentro bastante, no esperaba esa pregunta de sus labios, pero aun así le sonreí, mientras que una de mis manos le acariciaba su cabellos.

- Pues era muy travieso, siempre me escondía de mis padres, cuando quería que hiciera la tarea, o cuando me querían regañar cuando me portaba mal, pero era feliz estando con mis padres, aunque no tenía amigos, los tenía a ellos, hasta que después ocurrió los campos de concentración y yo ya no fui ese niño tan feliz que una vez fui, ya que cuando llegamos, mataron a mis padres en el primer día, primero a mi padre y después a mi madre, lo resto ya lo sabes tú – le conteste con voz rasposa, sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar, hace mucho que no lo hacía desde la muerte de mi madre, siento que Charles me abraza pera tranquilizarme, yo me escondo mi cabeza en su pecho seguía llorando, me dolía mucho que una sola persona me había hecho tanto daño y más siendo yo un niño que casi ni podía controlar mi poder e hiciera que buscara venganza.

- Tranquilo Erik ahora estás conmigo, pero por favor tranquilizarte, no quería hacerte recordarte eso lo siento mi amor soy un tonto – me estaba diciéndome dándome besos en mi cabeza para tranquilizarme, no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que por fin deje de llorar y levante mi cabeza para verlo en sus ojos azules mirándome con amor y preocupación.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que me paso Charles, por eso no te disculpes, y eres el tonto más hermoso que hay me escuchaste – dije acercando mi rostro a su boca y lo comienzo a besar con lentitud, el me corresponde el beso, y me sonríe cuando nos estamos besando, mis manos acaricia su desnudo cuerpo y escuchando los gemidos que sacaba a Xavier en mis labios y eso hace que me sacara una gran sonrisa, me separo de sus labios y dirijo mi boca a su cuello y le comienzo a besar, escuchaba como Charles seguía gimiendo de placer, mientras yo seguía con lo mío, después dirijo mis labios a su pecho tan blanca que con el sol brillaba más de la cuenta, comienzo a besarle un pezón y después se lo chupo, escucho mi nombre en sus labios y eso hace que me excite demasiado, y dirija mis labios hasta el otro pezón y hago lo mismo que el anterior, hasta que después dirigí mi boca hasta abajo, cuando llegue a su entrepierna me metí su miembro a mi boca y se la empecé a chupársela.

- Más…Erik….mas…por….favor…mas – me dijo gimiendo como si fuera el ultimo día de su vida y yo solo asentí y seguí haciéndole eso mientras llevo un dedo a su boca y empieza chúpamelo como si fuera un dulce, cuando separe mi dedo de su boca lo dirigí a su entrada, entrando un poco en su interior sacándole más gemidos de placer – oh… si…Erik…sigue…pero… por…favor…no…pares – gimió mas fuerte yo asentí y hacia el mismo movimiento con mi dedo hasta tocar su próstata grito mi nombre, mientras seguía chupando su polla en mi boca hasta que se corrió, mientras que yo separaba mi dedo en su interior y mi boca en su polla mientras, sacaba con mi mano el lubricante y me untaba mi erección, enseguida introduje mi erección en su entrada con cuidado de no hacerle daño, cuando lo enterré espere a que me digiera que moviera, segundos después empecé a embestir con cuidado para después hacerlo más rápido, mientras escuchaba los gritos de Charles diciéndome que no parara seguí haciéndolo hasta que ya no pude y explote adentro de él gritando su nombre, después me separe de él y me acosté a su lado, mientras veía que Charles estaba respirando entrecortadamente yo lo imitaba de la misma manera.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que nuestras respiraciones se calmaron, hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron y sonreímos a vernos Charles me empezó abrazar, pegando su pecho a mi espalda y me besaba en la nuca.

- Te amo Erik Lehnsherr y me hiciste el hombre más feliz que cualquiera pudiera poderme hacer, eres el hombre más valiente, más hermoso que he visto – dicho eso me besa yo le correspondo y separo el beso para verlo a los ojos.

- Yo también te amo Charles Francis Xavier y siempre lo haré, gracias a ti tengo de nuevo el hogar que deje atrás por mi estúpida obsesión de destruir a la humanidad y me recibiste de nuevo te amo – le correspondí cuando lo besaba con tanta pasión que no pudiera tener, por fin era feliz después de tanto tiempo que he sufrido en mi vida, pero sin duda tome la mejor decisión de volver a lado de Charles y no me arrepentiría de lo absoluto de todo lo ocurrido al fin estaba con el amor de mi vida.

Fin

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado hace mucho tiempo que no escribía sobre ellos.**

**Saludos y gracias por leer.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
